Une plume dans l'engrenage
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un vaste et bruyant silence, un dernier cliquetis fébrile avant le grand néant. Hugo astiquait les pièces du jour avec application et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il remarqua la variance.


_Nuit d'HPF Novembre 2016_

 _Thème : Rouages_

 _Crédits Photo : dangerous-glow sur DA_

* * *

 **Une plume dans l'engrenage**

oOo

Hugo poussa un soupir rageur en laissant tomber ses outils sur le sol usé et poussiéreux de ce qui lui faisait aussi bien office de chambre que d'atelier. Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Le pantin de son père resterait toujours inerte quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il tente pour essayer de le remettre en état de marche. Rien n'y faisait et rien n'y ferait jamais. Une larme d'amertume glissa sur sa joue sale d'orphelin livré à lui-même et Hugo ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. A quoi bon ? Il était seul après tout… Personne ne le verrait pleurer, seuls les rouages des multiples horloges de la gare seraient témoin de son désespoir, et aucune des froides pièces de métal ne le consolerait. Et pourtant… si seulement le monde savait à quel point, cet ensemble de mécaniques, étaient pour Hugo, ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille. Elles étaient présentes à chaque seconde de son existence ces roues dentelées s'imbriquant parfaitement, rythmant ses journées, écoutant ses déboires, demandant un peu d'attention et de considération au fil des heures. Elles étaient le reflet des réflexions incessantes de l'enfant, véritables rouages composés de matière grise.

Chaque jour, alors qu'il tentait en vain de trouver les pièces manquantes au puzzle de taille humaine que représentait l'automate de son père, Hugo reproduisait les mêmes gestes, le même chemin de la grande horloge à la boutique de jouets, tel un rouage bien huilé d'une mécanique sans fin. Le peu de fantaisie qui lui était octroyée résidait en la nature de la pièce qu'il réussissait à chaparder sur l'étalage. Le reste n'était qu'habitude et monotonie. Enfin, cela l'était, jusqu'à ce jour précis où l'horloge s'arrêta.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un vaste et bruyant silence, un dernier cliquetis fébrile avant le grand néant. Hugo astiquait les pièces du jour avec application et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il remarqua la variance. Le jeune garçon releva la tête lentement, se croyant trompé par ses sens, puis, se rendit à l'évidence : la machine ne fonctionnaient plus, les rouages ne s'enchaînaient plus les uns après les autres de façon logique, tout était éteint.

Hugo se leva d'un bond, soudain apeuré, il ne fallait en aucun cas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que le temps avait cessé de s'écouler à 20h13 dans la grande gare. Il fila, aussi vite que ses jeunes jambes le lui permettaient, pestant contre cet imprévu, jurant contre sa malchance. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir tout fait correctement.

Il traversa les coursives en inspectant attentivement chaque mécanisme, chaque rouage, chaque dent, chaque particule de l'organisme de l'horloge sans rien y déceler de probant. Le jeune garçon était tétanisé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu altérer le fonctionnement de la machine et la colère tout d'abord ressentie se transforma en détresse. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, ses mains se mirent à trembler, qu'allait-il devenir si on le découvrait ? Qu'allait-il advenir si quelqu'un montait là haut et y trouvait un orphelin ?

Ses tergiversations paniquées prirent soudainement fin lorsque, dans un vacarme assourdissant dans le silence de plomb qui régnait depuis presque une heure, l'horloge se remit en marche et sonna l'heure. Hugo leva ses yeux humides vers le ciel, remerciant un dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru plus qu'en ce jour. Un ange chût dans un nuage de plumes immaculées et duveteuses et s'écrase à quelques pas du jeune Hugo. L'enfant secoua la tête, ce n'était nullement un être chimérique qui venait de heurter le sol, mais un oiseau, les ailes et le cou brisés.

Hugo s'approcha de l'animal éteint et s'agenouilla à la recherche d'une réponse. La défunte créature était mollement étendue sur le sol crasseux, la blancheur de ses plumes tranchant avec la noirceur de la poussière accumulée depuis des lustres. Ses sentiments toujours maîtres de lui, le garçon ne se rendit pas compte que ses larmes tombaient à présent sur le volatile malchanceux qui avait dû sur heurter à quelque fenêtre.

Quelque chose de doux lui effleura le visage, lui chatouillant le nez à l'en faire froncer. Hugo balaya la chose d'un vague geste de la main. Une autre tomba, mollement, doucement à côté de lui, il se releva. Et dans un ultime regard vers le haut avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'œuvre de son père, il la remarqua, la plume dans l'engrenage.

oOo


End file.
